especial de pascoa O sumiço do coelho!
by Haru no hana
Summary: é pascoa...e uma grande desgraça cai sobre o povo... O COELHO DA PASCOA É RAPTADO! agora, é resolver o misterio por de tras disso antes do dia de pascoa se nao, uma desgraça maior ainda ocorrerá sobre o povo... hohohoho! XD
1. Chapter 1

Especial de pascoa... eu sei que ainda falta muito, muito, muito para a pascoa, mas já tem ovos vendendo... entao, ultilizando do meu cerebro hiper-ativo por causa de muito chocolate, eu e a lili-maggy, minha parcera no crime, tamo escrevendo especiais de natal. A ideia foi dela, e podem ler a fic que ela for escrever HOHOHHO!

Capitulo 1 dedicado a Lili-maggy \ô/

Legenda.  
Blah – falas  
**- Blah –** ações.  
_Blah _– pensamentos ou flashs back.  
_Blah_ – Onomatopéias toscas.

**Especial de Páscoa. **

**  
O mistério do coelho da páscoa. **

Uma criatura grande e felpuda, com grandes orelhas vinha descendo a rua saltitando.

Criatura **– Saltitando –** n.n

Quando uma sombra vinda do nada, chegou silenciosa por trás da criatura felpuda.

Sombra **– Vem por trás da criatura –**

E usando um sacão de lixo preto, agarra a criatura e sai correndo rua abaixo.

Sombra _– MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA __**–**_**risada maligna patentiada de vilão**** –** Finalmente eu tenho nas mãos o coelho da páscoa! è.é/

Pessoas na rua –** Encarando sombra carregando um sacão **– O.O'

Criança qualquer – O homem do saco! TT.TT –** aponta **– x.x

Sombra – Err... não. o.õ'  
Criança qualquer – O bixo papão? o.ô  
Sombra – Nops o.o''

Criança qualquer – O... o... –** Mão no queixo **– o... Bozo? o.ô

Sombra – Não! ¬¬

Criança qualquer – pêra... –** pensando **– hmmm... se você não é o homem do saco, não é o bixo papão, e não é o bozo, então só pode ser uma pessoa! \ô/

Sombra - ...

Criança qualquer –** barulho de tambores **- ... A MARIA SANGRENTA! °o°/

Sombra –** capota **– NÃO!... –** Grita **– Eu sou o homem do saco! ò.ó9

Criança qualquer – Eu disse isso! ò.ó

Sombra – Do Saco preto! u.ú

Criança qualquer –** gota **-

Policial –** surge do nada **- O que temos aqui... uma sombra carregando um saco preto que está se debatendo e gritando 'socorro' atormentando uma criancinha? ò.ó

Criança qualquer –** a beira das lagrimas **– isso mesmo seu guarda! TT.TT ele me chamo de mentiroso ç.ç;

Palicial –** encara sombra **– ò.ó

Sombra –** Gota **– err... tenho que ir, deixei minha mãe no fogão... digo, deixei o fogão ligado –** sai correndo deixando rastro de poeira rua abaixo. **–

Algumas horas mais tarde, no escritório da Hokage.

Alguem bate da porta...

Alguem – _TOC TOC TOC_

Tsunade –** Dormindo com uma gota de baba escorrendo pela boca **– mais cinco minutinhos...

Alguem –** bate de novo **–

Tsunade –** abre um olho e encara a porta com a cara amassada **– vai embora praga!

Alguem –** Continua batendo... **–

Tsunade –_ vo da um tiro no indigente que ousa perturbar meu cochilo! _–** saca pp7 calibre 24 de dentro da escrivaninha **– É bom que seja importante! ¬¬

Alguem –** Entra na sala **– Hokage-sama!

Tsunade –** Encara pessoa que entrou na sala **– O QUE FOI DE TAO IMPORTANTE QUE NÃO PODIA ESPERAR EU ACABAR MINHA SONECA!? –** aponta arma na testa de alguem **– Ò.Ó9

Alguem –** suando frio **– err... meu nome é Bob eu sou representante da Akatsuki... –** sorriso amarelo **–

Tsunade –** Encarando **– _Eu atiro ou não?... _-** olha para a arma **–_ melhor não... não vou desperdiçar meu ultimo tiro..._

Jack Sparrow – SUA COVER! ESSA FALA É MINHA! ò.ó9 –** surgindo do nada **-

Tsunade e Bob –** gota **– O.O°

Tsunade – se tiver alguma reclamação, escreva e coloque naquela caixinha! ò.o/ -** aponta para caixinha escrito com giz de cera azul na frente **– caixa de reclamações –

Jack Sparrow - ... ¬¬ -** vai em direção a caixinha **-

Naruto – E espera na fila... –** numa fila com mais de 9.999.998 pessoas na frente da caixinha**.- ¬¬°

Jack Sparrow e Bob – o.o°

Jack Sparrow – Okay :D –** entra na fila **–

Fila –** 9.999.999 pessoas **–

Bob –** gota **– o.o'

Tsunade – _KAHAM_ vamos de volta ao assunto Robersom... n.ñ

Bob – É Bob... ¬¬'

Tsunade – Foi o que eu falei, Blorb ò.ó

Bob - ... ¬¬''

Tsunade – Pois bem, Bloberto, o que o trás aqui? e.ê

Bob – ... O mestre Pein quer firmar um acordo de paz... –** tira do bolso um pergaminho **– aqui esta uma carta que ele mandou. –** entrega para Tsunade **–

Tsunade –** Pega pergaminho do Bob e abre **–

Pergaminho –** letra toda garranchada **–

Tsunade – Eu não to entendendo piriquita nenhuma disso aqui ¬¬.

Bob –** Pega pergaminho de volta **– eu leio então ¬¬°

Tsunade – Somente o autor do garrancho entende o que o garrancho quer dizer.. u.ú

Bob – Não fui eu quem escreveu... foi o Pein-sama.

Em algum lugar por ai...

Pein –_ ACHTIM! _

Konan – o.õ ta gripado?

Pein – Não... tem alguem falando mal de mim ¬¬

De volta a Tsunade e Bob... E as 9.999.999 pessoas na fila da caixinha...

Pergaminho –** Lido pelo Bob **– Hokage-sama, venho por meio deste informar que... uma desgraça se acometeu sobre o mundo... não se preocupe, nada aconteceu com a fabrica de Sakê... Apenas... o coelhinho da pasça foi... –** mancha de lagrima aqui **– RAPTADO! –** fim.**-

Tsunade –** Pequena lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto **– O...o coelhinho? ó.ò

Bob – SIIM TT.TT

Tsunade – Isso é terrível! ç.ç; Quem faria uma coisa destas?!

Bob – Não sabemos, por isso Pein me mandou aqui, para propor uma aliança temporária... ç.ç

Tsunade – Eu aceito! TT.TT –** da as mãos a Bob **–

Tsunade e Bob –** de mãos dadas chorando **– TToTT

Bob – Já contatamos o Kazekage –** limpa lagrima **–

Tsunade – Ótimo! ó.ò –** limpando lagrima também **– quando vamos nos encontrar?

Bob – logo-logo...

Alguem bate na porta.

Alguem –_ TOC TOC TOC_

Tsunade – o.ô Entra. –** saca pp7 **–

Alguem – Hokage-sama –** entra no escritório**.

Tsunade –** Esconde pp7 rapidamente **– err.. kazekage-sama! Que bom te ver! n.ñ

Gaara – infelizmente o que me traz aqui é... –** lagrima nos olhos **– o...o... sumiço do...

Tsunade, Gaara e Bob –** Se abraçam e gritam juntos **– COELHO DA PASCOA! TT.TT.

Até o próximo capitulo ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Vo fazer uns cross-over malucos nessa fic XD como já deu de perceber pela presença do Jack... se alguem não souber quem são os personagens que eu vou por, não se preocupe que eu vou explicar no final do cap. n.n/

Legenda.   
Blah – falas  
**- Blah –** ações.  
_Blah _– pensamentos ou flashs back.  
_Blah_ – Onomatopéias toscas.

**Especial de Páscoa. **

**  
Os detetives...**

_Alguem – Hokage-sama –__** entra no escritório**_

_Tsunade –__** Esconde pp7 rapidamente **__– err.. kazekage-sama! Que bom te ver! n.ñ_

_Gaara – infelizmente o que me traz aqui é... –__** lagrima nos olhos **__– o...o... sumiço do..._

_Tsunade, Gaara e Bob –__** Se abraçam e gritam juntos **__– COELHO DA PASCOA! TT.TT._

Tsunade – Então é isso, acho que a melhor solução será contratar detetives para o caso! ù.ú

Gaara –** concordando com a cabeça **– Também acho... ù.u

Bob – Pein-sama também acha.

Tsunade – que bom que concordam! –** sorriso maquiavélico **– pois eu já contratei o grupo de detetives para o caso! n.n/

Gaara e Bob –** gota na cabeça junto com sinal de interrogação gigantesco **– O.o?

Tsunade – Podem entrar –** bate palmas **–

Grupo de detetives –** entram na sala **–

Alguem do grupo - err... oi? n.ñ

Tsunade – sejam bem vindos... –** olha o grupo de cima a baixo **– por que do cachorro? o.õ

Scooby – eu? o.ô'

Tsunade, Gaara e Bob –** Apontando pro cachorro **– o..o cachorro fala! O.O'

Salsicha – mas é claro que fala! Estamos na tv duh... ¬¬

Tsunade – Tanto faz... a missão de vocês é... LOCALIZAR O COELHINHO DA PASCOA! Ò.Ó/

Dafne – C-como assim?! O coelhinho sumiu?! O.O –** a beira das lagrimas. **-

Gaara –** rolando os olhos **– Não, chamamos vocês aqui para lanchar... ¬¬

Salsicha e Scooby –** olhos brilhantes **– alguem ai falou em comida? °¬°/\°¬°

Gaara –** gota **- ¬¬°

Fred – Então vamos nos dividir! Dafne e eu, salsicha e Scooby... e Velma... com... vai sozinha! \ô/

Tsunade –** cochicha para o Gaara **– pobrezinha ta encalhada pelo jeito... o.ò9

Gaara – concordo -.-°

Fred –** continuando **– Muito bem turma! Vamos achar logo o coelhinho –** sorriso colgati estilo Fred.**-

Socooby e CIA saem da sala.

Gaara e Bob – o.o°

Gaara – Tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia chama-los? – **coçando a cabeça**. –

Tsunade – Claro que foi, nunca teve infância não?! eles nunca perderam um caso na tv °o°/

Gaara – **passou a infancia matando pessoas e não tinha tempo pra ver Scooby dôo** – err não? – coçando a cabeça. –

Bob – **Encara Gaara** – '-'° _piolho?_

Tsunade - ¬¬ Em todo caso, mandei pedir ajuda a um velho, muito velho, velhíssimo...

Gaara e Bob – **Observam Tsunade continuar falando o quão velho é o cara** –

Tsunade – Caquético de tão velho amigo meu – **respirando fundo** – ele vem aqui em... – **olha relógio na parede** – três segundos! n.n;

Gaara e Bob – O.O"

1...

2...

3...

No meio da sala abre um buraco inter-espacial.

Velhinho – **Sai do buraco** – Tsunade-san n.n

Tsunade – Yamamoto-taichou! \O/

Gaara e Bob – **gota** – O.O°°

Tsunade e Yamamoto – **se abraçam** – \oo/

Tsunade – a quanto tempo! – **lagrimas nos olhos**. TT.TT

Yamamoto – sim... –**lagrimas nos olhos também** – mas tenho a impressão de que não foi por isso que eu vim... ç-ç

Tsunade – não... é que... o coelhinho da páscoa... TT.TT – **não consegue terminar de falar.**

Gaara – O coelho da páscoa sumiu – **fala de repente para Yamamoto **– Meu nome é Gaara, sou Kazekage – **pose de gostoso** –

Yamamoto – Yamamoto-taichou, chefe do gotei 13 u.ú

Bob – **quer se fazer de gostoso também** – Bob, escravo da Akatsuki – **oferece a mão** –

Yamamoto e Gaara - ... – **barulho de grilos ao longe** –

Bob -... .-.°

Tsunade – **se recuperando milagrosamente** – você nos ajudaria? ó.ò

Yamamoto – claro... nunca em nossa historia ouve tremendo evento tão desastroso... ç-ç

Tsunade, Gaara e Bob – **acenam afirmativamente a cabeça** –

Yamamoto – vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ajuda-los! ò.ó

Tsunade – Obrigada Yamamoto-taichou ò.ó' vamos salvar o coelho da páscoa!

Todos – SIM! \o/\ô/\O/\õ/

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar em suna.

Sombra – **arfando e suando que nem uma mula** – arf...arf...arf... mas você é pesado heim! ¬¬°

Criatura no saco – Zi voze me zoldaci não deria gue mi garrega – **se sacudindo no saco** –

Sombra – se eu soltar você qual vai ser a graça de ser vilão? ¬¬°

Criatura no saco - ...

Sombra – Agora fique caladinho ai... coelho da páscoa ù.ú _HOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHHO_! – **risada diabólica típica de vilão**. – 8D

Coelhinho da Páscoa – Você nunca vai se dar bem com isso! ò.ó

Sombra – Já me dei...huhuhuhu... já me dei...

Enquanto isso de volta a Konoha.

Chouji – **comendo churrasco** - °¬°

Scooby – Ei amigo, quer dividir? °ç°

Chouji - ... – **se afasta de mancinho** – _talvez se eu ignorar ele vá embora?_

Salsicha – **Com sandubao gigantesco** – nhamiii °¬°

Chouji – **passa por Salsicha** – O.O°

Salsicha – **sente que está sendo encarado** – o.õ

Chouji – Ei, amigo, quer dividir? °ç°

Salsicha - ... ¬¬ - **se afasta de mansinho** – _talvez se eu ignorar ele vai embora?_

Scooby - ¬¬

Akamaru – _Au Au_ – **cheira Scooby** –

Scooby – Oo'

De volta no escritório da Hokage

Gaara – Ne, hokage-sama, não chamou mais ninguém não ne? O.õ

Tsunade – **silencio** - ...

Gaara - ¬¬°

Tsunade – Talvez só mais uma pessoinha? n.ñ;

Gaara – Quem? –**braços cruzados** –

Alguem – **responde das sombras** – Eu...

Gaara e Bob – **susto** – O.O°°

Tsunade – Oh, já chegou? n.n

Alguem – _não... isso é apenas efeito de luz... ¬¬_ – já... n.ñ

Tsunade – Então Kazekage-donno e Blarubertino conheçam o Batman! – **barulho de fundo **– _Tcharam!_ \°o°/

Bob – É BOB! –**grita** – ¬¬

Gaara – **encarando Batman **– ò.o

Batman – **Encarando Gaara** – o.ó

Gaara – como vai Bruce Waine? – **continua encarando com pose de gostoso** –

Batman – C-como descobriu? O.O°

Gaara – Está escrito nesse crachá aqui – **aponta pra crachá na roupa do Batman** –

Batman – Mas o que?! – **não lembra de ter posto crachá**. –

Tsunade – Eu posso explicar hehe... – **recebe olhar sombrio de Batman** – É que... pra entrarem aqui, tem que ter crachá com a indentidade...

Batman – E como sabia que eu era?! Ò.Ó

Gaara – está escrito na sua cueca... – **aponta pra cueca do Batman que está por cima da calça** –

Cueca do batman – **branca com morceguinhos e corações vermelhos** -

Batman – O//////O° - **sai correndo** – já volto.

Bob – o.o°

Tsunade e Gaara - ...

Fim do cap. XD

Yamamoto – Capitão da Soutei 13, do anime/manga de Bleach. Capitão da primeira divisão, velhinho com barba branca e comprida, tem cara de mal.

Scooby e Cia – Não preciso explicar preciso? O.õ


	3. Chapter 3

Legenda.  
Blah – falas  
**- Blah –** ações.  
_Blah _– pensamentos ou flashs back.  
_Blah_ – Onomatopéias toscas.

**Especial de Páscoa. **

**  
O verdadeiro vilão.**

_Gaara – está escrito na sua cueca... – __**aponta pra cueca do Batman que está por cima da calça**__ –_

_Cueca do batman – __**branca com morceguinhos e corações vermelhos**__ -_

_Batman – O/O° - __**sai correndo**__ – já volto._

_Bob – o.o°_

_Tsunade e Gaara - ..._

Algumas horas depois.

Gaara – E é por isso que eu preciso voltar para Suna – u.u

Tsunade – Por que seu gato foi atropelado por um mamute? ò.o – **mãos na cintura** – 

Gaara – **acenando a cabeça** – sim... u.u

Tsunade – Já não basta o Boombo ter ido embora por que a esposa dele tava parindo? ò.ó

Gaara – M-mas... meu gatinho o Adroaldo... e-ele... – **lagrimas teatrais** – /TToTT\

Tsunade - ...

Gaara – TT.TT²

Tsunade – **suspiro** – ta bom pode ir ¬¬

Gaara – **voa porta afora e volta pra Suna** – 

Tsunade – **Outro suspiro** – muito bem... agora vamos ver como estão nossos detetives... –**grita** – FRED!

Fred – **entrando tropeçando pela porta** – chamou chamou senhorita ;D – **sorriso golgati estilo Fred** – 

Sorriso – Eu sou a concorrência ¬¬ que colgati o que ò.ó/ - **vai embora puto da vida...** - 

Tsunade – **não afetada pelo sorriso** – sim chamei! Como estão as investigações do sumiço do Coelhinho da páscoa?

Fred – Capturamos um suspeito – **assovia alto** – pode mandar entrar!

Alguem – **entra no escritório segurando uma criatura verde amarrada com um saco na cabeça** – chamou :D 

Fred – sim chamei ù.ú – **aponta pra criatura** – Este é o suspeito Senhorita Tsunade.

Tsunade – **Olha criatura de cima a baixo** – hmmm ô.o

Criatura – Eu jurar não roubar coelho de páscoa! eu gostar de natal! x.x

Fred – **chuta criatura** – calado animal! – **vira pra Tsunade** – n.n°

Tsunade – Oo"

Criatura – x.x – olha, eu sou o Grinch! Eu amo a páscoa! O que eu odeio é o Natal! ¬¬

Fred – err... suspeito errado? n.ñ

Tsunade e Grinch - ¬¬

Tsunade – dispensado! Não volte aqui sem um suspeito real! ¬¬"

Fred – Mas foi você que me chamou ò.ó

Tsunade – **Saca pp7** – eu não quero ser obrigada a usar meu único tiro em você... ò.o

Fred – **engole seco** – então... a porta é serventia da casa ne? Até n.n – **sai correndo pela porta** – 

Grinch – e eu? o.o°

Tsunade – Grinch-san... o quanto voce sabe sobre o coelho da páscoa? – **brincando com o cano da arma** – 

Grinch – É um sujeito legal, solteiro. Meio estranho sim, tem uma plantação de galinhas no quintal... – **coçando o queixo** – 

Tsunade – Sabe onde ele mora! O.Ô – **bate mãos na mesa** – 

Grinch – todos sabem onde é... ¬¬ que tipo de criatura sem miolos não sabe onde é a casa do coelhinho! -.-

Tsunade - ... – **aponta pp7** – me leva lá se não ce morre! Ò.Ó"

Grinch - ... por aqui – **sai seguido de Tsunade** – 

Enquanto isso em suna.

Gaara – Agüente firme Adroaldo! TT.TT – **segurando pata do gato numa maca no hospital** – 

Enfermeira – Senhor... pode se retirar para fazermos a cirurgia? n.ñ

Gaara - ... Adroaldo, me espere! ç-ç

Adroaldo – **desacordado todo coberto de faixas e pedaços de pelo faltando** – Mi-iau... x.x

Gaara – ADROALDOOO! TToTT

Adroaldo – **sendo levado pela enfermeira** – x.x

Enfermeira – **encara Gaara** – senhor isto aqui é um hospital... ò.ó pode fazer silencio?

Gaara – **olhos inchados de chorar** – p-posso i.i – **senta em uma maca**. 

Enfermeira – espere aqui então senhor... se for bom menino te do um pirulito... n.n

Gaara – OKAY – **joinha (y) nice guy pose** – Gaara bao minino \ô/

Enfermeira – **gota** – então já vou... – **vai embora com a maca e o gato** - 

Gaara – E lembre-se do meu piito! 8D – **lembra do Adroaldo** – me-meu gatinho ele amava piitos... ç-ç

Pessoa deitada na maca – _Hnhaaamaanahaama!_ x.x – **queimaduras de 3° grau pelo corpo todo** – 

Gaara – To até ouvindo coisas... – **se acomoda na maca** – 

Pessoa deitada na maca – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANH_ – X.X – **desmaia de dor** – 

Pessoa – GAARA! – **se aproxima correndo** –

Gaara – **olha pra pessoa** – Temari! Ta fazendo o que aqui? o.õ

Temari – Ah... tava visitando o Kankuro... ele tem uma farpa naquele lugar de novo -.-"

Gaara – ...

Temari – E você? x.x

Gaara – O-o-o Adroaldo foi atropelado por um mamuteeee! TT.TT – **abraça Temari** – 

Temari – O.O – **abraça Gaara de volta** – que coisa horrível! ç-ç

Enquanto isso... na "sala de cirurgia"

Enfermeira – senhor, missão completa, temos o gato! _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_ Ò.Ó

Pessoa misteriosa que não é a sombra – ó-otimo... co-co-coloquem o gat-to-o a-ali... – **aponta para uma cama toda pomposa com lençóis de seda** –

Adroaldo – **acorda** – ...

Enfermeira – Senhor Gaguinho! o mestre acordou! \ô/

Gaguinho – Me-mest-tre! – **reverencia para o gato** – 

Adroaldo – Ótimo trabalho Gaguinho, Nazaré... – **sorri diabolicamente** – nosso plano de dar cabo no coelho está funcionando! ò.ó

Nazaré – perfeitamente! _BWAHAHAHA!_ ò.o

Gaguinho – Me-me-mestre, o-oque-e vo-co-ce f-fez co-om o t-tuelho-lho? O.õ

Adroaldo – _huhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuh_... é segredo ;D

Nazaré – Só o mestre mesmo! °-°/ - **olha de um lado a outro** – mestre...?

Adroaldo – hmm? – **encarando Nazaré** – 

Nazaré – Posso ir ali na maternidade rapidinho? 8D – **Nazaré de Senhora do Destino XD** – 

Adroaldo e Gaguinho – **gotona **– c.c°

Adroaldo – Faz o que quiser -.-"

Gaguinho – Me-mestre...? n.n/

Adroaldo – hmm? – **olha desconfiado**... – Oô°

Gaguinho – pó-po-posso i-ir a-ali ca-ca-caça t-tu-elho-lhos? – **sorriso amarelo** –

Adroaldo – Pode -.-... 

Nazaré e Gaguinho - **saem da sala** – 

Adroaldo – **fica sozinho** – só de novo... ç-ç – **começa a tossir descontroladamente...** – 

Enquanto isso... na casa do coelhinho.

Tsunade – O.O°

Grinch – é aqui ù.ú...

Tsunade e Grinch – **parados da frente de uma fabrica/castelo enorme com um monte de chaminés** – 

Tsunade – A-aqui é a casa do coelho? O.Õ° - **queixo no chão** – 

Grinch – já falei que é! ¬¬"

Alguem – Quem ousa incomodar? Ò.Ó – **do nada** – 

Tsunade – Tsunade-hime! Godaime de Konoha! Estou aqui para investigar o sumiço do coelho da páscoa! ò.ó – **mostra identidade** – 

Alguem – hmmm – **analisa identidade** – reles humana quer entrar na grande fortaleza? Ò.ó

Tsunade – seria bom ne? – **gota** – 

Alguem – NÃO PODE! _HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_ – **risada maníaca** – 

Grinch – Sesshoumaru? O.õ

Sesshoumaru – Grinch? o.o – **encara o grinch** – 

Grinch – SIIM! – **corre e abraça Sesshoumaru** – a quanto tempo! Como está o meu primo? 8D

Sesshoumaru – o Jaken! Anda ótimo! n.n/ - **olhando Tsunade** – e a loira gostosa é o que? ô.o

Grinch – ah.. só um saco veio que se acha a boazuda por causa dos peitões -.- - **aponta pra Tsunade** – 

Tsunade - ... ¬¬ - **estalando os dedos perigosamente...** – 

Grinch – **engole seco** – err... o que está fazendo aqui? n.ñ

Sesshoumaru – **gota** – trabalho de meio período ò.ób

Tsunade – como guarda de guarita? o.õ"

Sesshoumaru – não... ù.ú cão de guarda 8D

Tsunade e Grinch – **gota gigantesca** – 

Grinch – Então nos deixa entrar? .-.

Sesshoumaru – claro claro n.n/ - **abre portões da fabrica/castelo** – Sejam bem vindos a Fantástica Fabrica de Chocolate ò.ó!

Musiquinha gay começa a tocar...

Bonecos – **cantando** - Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...! \ô/

Alguem – BEM VINDOS A MINHA FABRICA! \°O°/ - **desliga bonecos** - 

Sesshoumaru – senhor, eles vieram investigar o sumiço do jr... ç-ç – **enxugando uma lagrima dos olhos** – 

Alguem – o-oque houve com o jr? O.O

Sesshoumaru – Ele saiu pra comprar leite a quatro dias atrás e você não notou a falta dele ainda? Ô.O°

Alguem – não? n.ñ

Sesshoumaru – O JUNIOR FOI RAPITADO! TT.TT – **grita sacudindo alguem pelo ombro** – 

Alguem – x.x – **sendo sacudido** – ta já entendii... 

Sesshoumaru – estas pessoas – **aponta pra Tsunade e Grinch** – vieram investigar o sumiço dele... 

Alguem – serio? – **encarando** – mas é mais fácil fazer outro... .-. por que se importar com o junior? – **recebendo olhares mortais dos três** – 

Todos - ... ¬¬/¬¬/¬¬

Alguem – ta ta... a gente procura o jr... – **arrepio** – x.x

Tsunade – Quem é você? ò.o

Alguem – Ah, me desculpem, ainda não me apresentei 8D – **liga bonecos de novo...** – 

Bonecos – **cantando** - Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...! \ô\

Alguem – **tirando chapéu** – pode me chamar de Willy Fredney Castro De La Torre Woodson Breno Fitz Carmalho Wonka n.n/

Tsunade e Grinch – O.Õ°

Willy Fredney Castro De La Torre Woodson Breno Fitz Carmalho Wonka – ou só de Willy Wonka .-.

Tsunade – Em todo caso, qual sua relação com o coelho desaparecido! Ò.ó

Willy Wonka – Ele era... ele era meu filho! TToTT9 – **lagrimas mais teatrais que as do Gaara** – 

Tsunade – O.o?

Willy Wonka – Bem... não biológico... mas depois que o Charlie morreu afogado no glacê, eu fiquei em depressão... daí arrumei um bixinho, o Willy Fredney Castro De La Torre Woodson Breno Fitz Carmalho Wonka jr, e o encarreguei de fazer a entrega de doces durante a páscoa. ç-ç – **enxugando olhos com um lenço** – 

Tsunade, Grinch e Sesshoumaru - ...

Sesshoumaru – Eu vou voltar para meu posto c.c – **volta pra guarita** – 

Willy Wonka – Por que vocês não entram! Já tem visitas la dentro 8D – **abrindo porta de entrada da fabrica **– 

Todos entram na fabrica...

Bonecos – **ainda cantando** – Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Aquele traste vai nos pagar! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! No seu chocolate vai se afogar... –**param de cantar** – _BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH!..._

Enquanto isso...

Fred – Confesse que você que raptou o coelhinho ò.ó! – **chutando estomago de alguem** – 

Alguem – Não fui eu! eu jurooo... ç-ç – **cuspindo sangue **– 

Fred – Não adianta negar! Madinbuu! ò.ó

Madinbu – buuuu TT.TT

Fim do capitulo XDD

O grinch é aquela coisa do filme Aquele que roubou o natal XD fuizzz


	4. Chapter 4

Legenda

HOHOHO! Quem quiser rir em dobro, pode ler a fic da Lilly mag, Akatsuki na fabrica de chocolate XD a gente se junto pra fazer esses especiais de páscoa ù.úb

Legenda.  
Blah – falas  
**- Blah –** ações.  
_Blah _– pensamentos ou flashs back.  
_Blah_ – Onomatopéias toscas.

**Especial de Páscoa. **

**  
La Fantasticula Frabíca Dels Chockolato.**

_Sesshoumaru – Eu vou voltar para meu posto c.c – __**volta pra guarita**_

_Willy Wonka – Por que vocês não entram?! Já tem visitas la dentro 8D – __**abrindo porta de entrada da fabrica **_

_Todos entram na fabrica..._

_Bonecos – __**ainda cantando**__ – Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Aquele traste vai nos pagar! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! No seu chocolate vai se afogar... –__**param de cantar**__BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH!..._

_Enquanto isso..._

_Fred – Confesse que você que raptou o coelhinho ò.ó! – __**chutando estomago de alguem**_

_Alguem – Não fui eu! eu jurooo... ç-ç – __**cuspindo sangue **_

_Fred – Não adianta negar! Madinbuu! ò.ó_

_Madinbu – buuuu TT.TT_

Na fabrica de chocolate.

Willy Wonka – Então, como vocês pretendem encontrar o jr? – **andando na frente da Tsunade e do Grinch** –

Tsunade – **Ignorando** – hmm... este lugar é...

Grinch – **se intrometendo** - CHOCOLARIFICO! \°o°/

Tsunade - ... eu ia dizer grande ¬¬

Willy Wonka – CHOCOLARIFICO °o°V

Tsunade – **gota** – err... e enquanto as visitas que você falo que estavam aqui? Queremos fazer algumas perguntas ù.u

Willy Wonka – Ah sim! Por aqui! – **segue por um escorregador todo colorido** - \Ô/ WIIII

Woopa Loompas – **cantando** – Eles vão por ai! Vão por ai escorregar! E com aqueles desmiolados! Por ai vão encontrar! Wompaa Wooompa loompa!

Tsunade e Grinch – **ouvindo os Woompa Loompa** – o.o"

Willy Wonka – **gritando de baixo do escorrega** – por aqui! :D/

Tsunade e grinch – **escorregam atrás do Willy Wonka** –

Tsunade – **Cai de bunda em cima de alguem** – AAHRG!

Alguem – **sendo esmagado** – AARRR I NEED AARR!! \x.x/

Tsunade – **se levanta** – O.o você está bem?

Alguem – **olha pra Tsunade** - ...

Tsunade – **olha para alguem** - ...

Tsunade e alguem - **trocam olhares** - ...

Tsunade – VOCE?! Ò.Ó

Alguem – EOU MESSSMO! Ò.Ó

Tsunade – O que está fazendo aqui?! Ò.Ó – **mãos na cintura** –

Alguem – Comendo chocolate :D

Willy Wonka – sim! As minhas visitas! Ganharam o cupom premiado °o°/

Alguem – Na verdade... – **lembrando** –

Lembrança de alguem **-Num casino qualquer-**

**Alguem 2 - **Ganhei, pode passar o prêmio u.ú

**Carinha - **Pega logo isso aqui. **-entrega nove papeizinhos-**

**Alguem - **O que ser isso? o.o

**Alguem 2 - **Sei lá **- lê um dos papeis- "**Entradas para a Fantástica Fábrica de chocolate" o.oº

**Alguem - **ºOº FANTÁSTICA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOLATEEE \O/ **-pega um dos papeis e sai correndo-**

Lembranças de Alguem – **terminam** –

Alguem – E foi assim que eu consegui a minha entrada ù.ú...

Tsunade – e onde esta o PEIN! Kisame?! – **encarando** –

Kisame – Sei lá... só vim pelo doce °O°V – **sai correndo deixando uma nuvem de poeira pra trás** –

Tsunade – **gota** - ... -.-"

Grinch – senhorita Tsunade? – **cutuca**.- n.ñ

Tsunade – hm? – **olha **–

Grinch – Vamos continuar a investigação! ò.ó/

Tsunade – HAI! ò.ó7 – **sai junto com Grinch deixando Willy Wonka pra trás** –

Willy Wonka – **No vácuo** – TT.TT

Woompa Loompa – Ele ficou no vácuo, no vácuo ele ficou, quem manda ser tapado... – **calam a boca ao receberem olhar assassino do Willy Wonka** – x.x°

Willy Wonka – **estalando os dedos** – Acho bom ela encontrar o jr... senão! _BWAAHAHAAHHAAHAHAAHHAAHAHAH_!

Bonecos – **Espiando ao longe** – huhuhu... ria enquanto pode Willy...

Enquanto isso.

Tsunade – Eu tenho certeza que o Kisame veio por aqui... hmmm ù.u – **caminho pela direita **-

Grinch – **seguindo Tsunade** – não sei não... acho que ele foi pela esquerda.

Tsunade – direita! \Ò.o

Grinch – esquerda o.Ó/

Tsunade – então vá por ai – **empina o nariz e vai pela direita** –

Grinch – ù.ú – **vai pela esquerda** -

Depois de um tempo andando.

Tsunade – **toda suada e ofegando** – eu... tinha... certeza... que... era ...comestive! TT.TT

Flash back.

Tsunade – **andando pelos corredores encontra uma balinha no chão** – oohh n.ñ

Balinha - ...

Tsunade – **pega balinha na mão **– ... n.n

Balinha - ...

Tsunade – **aproxima balinha da boca **– n¬n

Balinha - ...

Tsunade – **vai colocar a balinha na boca **– n/ / / /n

Balinha – **aumenta de tamanho ficando gigante e começa a rolar atrás de Tsunade **–

Tsunade – **correndo** – AAAHHHH VO.OV

Flash Back off.

Tsunade - ;-; - **andando/se arrastando distraída** –

Alguem – **Esbarra em Tsunade** –

Tsunade – Cuidado por ande anda seu _PIIIII_ – **puta da vida** – ¬¬9

Alguem – _PIIII_ é você sua gorda mocreia com cara de cebosa! ¬¬

Tsunade – **olha quem é** – o.o;

Alguem – Também olha quem é – o.ô

Tsunade – HIDAN! ò.ó

Hidan – Eu! :D

Tsunade – eu acabei de encontrar com o Kisame... estao todos aqui? – **mão na cintura** – o.õ

Hidan – SIM! O Kakuzu ganho umas entradas \Ô/! Graças ao Jashin-sama!

Zetsu – **Saindo do chão do nada** – HAI! graças ao Jashin-sama \Ô/!

Woompa Loompa – Uma peituda uma planta e um assassino! Que destino! Que furada, isso vai dar em marmelada! – **cantando** –

Hidan – **Pega foice e mata os Woompa Loompa** – esses tampinhas pagoes tão me seguindo e cantando o dia inteiro! ¬¬

Zetsu – Hidan-san... encontrei uma piscina de Glacê! °o°

Hidan – Glacê? °¬°

Zetsu – SIM! \°o°/

Hidan e Zetsu – **somem em nuvem de fumaça** –

Tsunade – **No vácuo** - ¬¬..._ pensando bem... toda a Akatsuki está aqui... é a minha chance de acabar com eles __BWAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!_

Enquanto isso, no hospital de suna.

Nazaré – **Com uma criança no braço** – xxiiii... meu bebezinhoo... n.n

Adroaldo - ¬¬

Nazaré – Mamãe vai cuidar de você... n.n – **ninando o bebe** –

Adroaldo – Nazaré... tem uma moça atrás de voce... – **aponta** - ¬¬

Moça – Pode me devolver meu filho? ò.õ

Nazaré – Seu filho? mas eu que tive esse bebe! ù.u

Moça – Esse filho é meu! Devolve!! Ò.Ó9

Nazaré – NECAH é meuoo Ò.O – **mostra o punho** – quí é piruá? Vai incara? Póh cai dentro! o.ó9

Nazaré e moça – **lutando** –

Bebe – **no colo do adroaldo** – o.o?

Adroaldo – _eu tenho colo?_ e.e°

Alguem – Pó para Pó para! \O\ - **surge do nada** –

Adroaldo – Quem ser? ò.o

Nazaré e moça – l**utando** - ...

Alguem – RATINHO! E eu vim aqui pra fazer um exame de DNA! – **acende plaquinha escrito "palmas"** -

Platéia – **aplaudindo** –

Adroaldo e Bebe – o.o°

Nazaré e moça – **notam a platéia e param de brigar** – o.õ

Ratinho – vamos fazer um exame de DNA ù.u – **pega agulha** – bebezinhúu vem com o tiu ratinho – **cara de maníaco assustador** –

Bebe – O.O""""" – **chora** - ...

Depois de uma luta perigosamente mortal entre o bebe e o ratinho.

Bebe – x.x...

Ratinho – **todo arranhado, mordido, ferrado, roxo e acabado** – consegui! ò.ó nem mesmo um bebe pode comigo – orgulhoso –

Platéia – **aplaude** –

Adroaldo – o.o° - **sem se meter** –

Ratinho – Agora ao exame meus queridos telespectadores ù.ú – **joga vidrinho com sangue no chão** –

Sangue – **se espalha **- ...

Ratinho – E o resultado é... – **efeito de tambores para ficar mais dramático **– ÉEE!! Ù.u

Pausa pros comerciais...

Carinha – ESSA E A MAGNIFICA CAMERA TEC PIC! n.n/ - **mostrando câmera minúscula com uma telinha e um botão escrito play **–

Depois de cinco minutos de comercial...

Ratinho – E a mãe é...!! Ù.ú – **pausa **– Vocês não vão querer saber... ò.o

Platéia – Vamos sim! ò.ó7

Ratinho – Vocês não não vão querer saber ò.o

Platéia – Vamos sim! ò.ó7

Ratinho – Vocês não não não vão querer saber ò.o...

Tom – **chegando do nada** – para de me imitar! ¬¬ - **Tom do show do Tom, aquele do teste de fidelidade XD** –

Ratinho – x.x **– leva pedrada do Tom** – ta bom ta bom, eu digo... ù.u

Platéia - °o°/

Adroaldo, Nazaré e moça – O.O

Tom – ...

Ratinho – eu digo... – **pausa** – ou não digo! \Ô/

Platéia - ... ¬¬

Adroaldo – **saca um rifle de assalto do nada** – diz logo se não te explodo ô PREY BOY! ¬¬

Ratinho – x.x³ - **suando frio** – a mãe é a ... Dona Clotilde! Ù.Ù

Nazaré – **encara moça** – viu o filho não é seu ò.ó

Moça – Nem seu ò.ó

Dona Clotilde – É MEO! Ò.Ò – **surge do nada, pega criança e some** –

Adroaldo – o.o° ta bom ne?

Moça – E não me venha pedir autografo depois ù.ú – **empina o nariz** –

Nazaré – e por que eu faria isso sua magricela marrenta? ò.ó9

Moça – Por que eu sou a Angelina Jolí ù.u"

Adroaldo – **já com dor de cabeça** – \ç-ç/ jisuis me salve...

Zetsu – **aparecendo do nada** – JASHIN-SAMA o salvará irmão! Ò.ÓV

Fim do capitulo XD


	5. Chapter 5

Legenda

Legenda.  
Blah – falas  
**- Blah –** ações.  
_Blah _– pensamentos ou flashs back.  
_Blah_ – Onomatopéias toscas.

**Especial de Páscoa. **

**  
****Mucoca fea na capa****.**

_Moça – E não me venha pedir autografo depois ù.ú – __**empina o nariz**__ – _

_Nazaré – e por que eu faria isso sua magricela marrenta? ò.ó9_

_Moça – Por que eu sou a Angelina Jolí ù.u"_

_Adroaldo – __**já com dor de cabeça**__ – \ç-ç/ jisuis me salve..._

_Zetsu – __**aparecendo do nada**__ – JASHIN-SAMA o salvará irmão! Ò.ÓV_

Adroaldo – ...

Zetsu – Jashin-sama salvou a minha alma! – **lado bom e mal com os olhos brilhantes **– °O°

Adroaldo – **ignora** – Ikuzo Nazaré – **pose de gostoso** – ù.u

Itachi – **surge do nada **– seu cover... – **voz sombria **– ¬¬

Adroaldo - ...

Zetsu – Itachi-san! \Ô/

Itachi – **pose de mais gostoso ainda** – o que está fazendo aqui Zetsu?

Zetsu - ... – **flash back **–

Flash Back do zetsu –

Zetsu – a piscina de glacê é por aqui! – **aponta pruma porta gigantica escrito "glacê cuidado"** –

Hidan - \°O°/ - **entra correndo pela porta **–

Zetsu – **vai atrás **–

Hidan – **Nadando de costas numa piscina de glacê enormina** – ZETSUUUUUU! \ô/

Zetsu – **pula na piscina também** – WIII! :D

Depois de um tempo.

Hidan – Zetsu... para de me alisar! ¬¬

Zetsu – **a cinco metros do Hidan** – não fui eu... ¬¬°

Hidan – Se não foi você então quem foi? ¬¬

Mão estranha e zumbitica – **sai do glacê e agarra o pescoço do Hidan** –

Hidan e Zetsu – O.O°

Hidan – ECA ECA ECA! Mão de zumbiii! x.x/

Zetsu – da pra mim da pra mim! °¬°/

Hidan – **puxa mão com tudo e joga pro Zetsu** – to! ¬¬

Zetsu – **pega mão, mergulha no glacê e come** – nhammiii °O°

Hidan - ...

Menininho todo raquítico verde e morto – **sai do glacê com um braço faltando** – MEU BRAÇÚUU! TT.TT

Hidan e Zetsu – O.O""

Zetsu – **arrota um mindinho** – ups... x/x

Hidan e Menino - ...

Menininho todo raquítico verde e morto – MEU MINDINHUUU! TToTT9

Zetsu – Se serve de consolo estava um sonho! \Ô/

Menininho todo raquítico verde e morto – O.O°

Hidan - ...

Menininho todo raquítico verde e morto – Por que comeu meu braço? ç-ç

Zetsu – por que eu quis? o.õ

Alguem – CHARLÝ! V°O°V – **surge do nada **–

Charlie – Willý!! ç-ç

Willy Wonka – Eu.. eu... eu achei que você tivesse morrido! – **se joga no glacê e abraça Charlie** – TT.TT

Charlie – Mas eu morri – **todo verde...? **–

Willy Wonka – NÃAOOO!! Não vou te perder de novo ò.ó! – **Sai do glacê arrastando Charlie zumbi.** – falando nisso como você ressuscitou? Oo"

Charlie – longa historia... a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de um homossexual com cabelo comprido e cara de cobra... ù.ú.

Hidan e Zetsu – Orochimaru...! Ó.Ó9

Willy Wonka – então esse é o nome do molestador do Charlie?! Ò.ó

Charlie – Ele me ressuscitou... ¬¬

Willy Wonka – Eu disse molestador? Eu quis dizer salvador! Vamos encontrar este bom homem e dar a ele um doce? – **nice guy pose** –

Willy Wonka e Charlie – **saem** –

Hidan – O Orochimaru está de volta a ativa! )Ò.Ó)

Zetsu – Se-será que foi ele quem raptou o coelho?! (Ò.Ó(

Tsunade – QUEM RAPTOU O COELHO?! O.O – **surge num puff de fumaça** –

Hidan e Zetsu – ACK! – **susto** –

Hidan – **voz de mulherzinha** – sua bobah! Não me assuste assim! – **tapinha na cara da Tsunade** –

Zetsu – O.O'

Tsunade - ...

Hidan – **engrossa a voz** – errm... quer dizer... sua patifa desmiolada! Cuidado com quem assusta Ò.o9

Zetsu e Tsunade – o.o'

Tsunade – Deixando isso de lado... o.o' – **cerra os olhos **– QUEM RAPTOU O CUELHINHUUUU!?

Hidan – Achamos que foi o Orochimaru...

Em uma caverna escura e úmida.

Voz estranha, sinistra e rouca – huhuhuhuhuh... meu plano foi um sueço... ò.o

Voz menos estranha mais ainda sim sinistra – não quer dizer sucesso Orochimaru-sama? o.õ

Orochimaru – Sim... mas a escritora é anta e escreveu sueço... u.u'

Hana – Ò.Ó9 qui é prey boy! Denuincia denuncia! – **surgindo do nada vestida num tutu-cor-de-rosa** –

Orochimaru – Não devia estar digitando? o.õ – **Se volta pro dono da voz menos estranha mais ainda sim sinistra **– Kabuto...

Kabuto – Hai Orochimaru-sama. ò.o7

Orochimaru – ria que nem um maníaco comigo...! 8D

Kabuto – HAI! 8D

Kabuto e Orochimaru – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!

Algumas horas depois.

Kabuto e Orochimaru – HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hana – Ermm... Licença? o.ô'

Kabuto e Orochimaru – HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hana – A campainha ta tocando... – **campainha tocando** –

Kabuto e Orochimaru – HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hana – eu vou embora... -­.-' – **sai pela porta da frente da caverna e deixa a porta aberta** –

Kabuto e Orochimaru – HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pessoas suspeitas vestindo capuzes – **Entram na caverna** – Oh de casa!

Kabuto – para de rir do nada - O..o..chi...ma...ú-çam..a ê...i há ôz... ç.ç –

Mulherzinha com cara de feliz aparece no canto da pagina da fic – **traduzindo a fala do Kabuto** – Orochimaru-sama! Perdi a fala! n.n

Orochimaru – ê...o am...em... – ç.ç

Mulherzinha com cara de feliz aparece no canto da pagina da fic – **traduzindo a fala do Orochimaru** – Eu também! n.n

Pessoas suspeitas vestindo capuzes – Oh de casa? o.o'

Orochimaru – hem... hé?

Mucoca fea na capa (_Mulherzinha com cara de feliz aparece no canto da pagina da fic_) – **traduzindo** - Quem é!? n.n

Tambores – **Começam a tocar do nada-**...

Pessoas suspeitas vestindo capuzes - ... Nós somos... – **pausa dramática** – O Chaaarlyyy y o Wiiilllyyyy - \Ô/\Ô/ - tiram capuzes.

Kabuto e Orochimaru – o.o'

Willy – Vim entregar um premio por ter desmorrido o Charly °o°

Charlie – Aham aahaaamm \°O°/ - **aplaudindo** –

Orochimaru – ê...o an...no ôy... ezm...mo... hn... su...é...ço \Ô/

Mucoca fea na capa – **traduzindo** – Meu plano! Foi mesmo um sueço! n.n'

Orochimaru – su...é...ço! ¬¬

Mucoca fea na capa – foi o que eu disse! sueço! ¬¬

Orochimaru – ãn... SU...É...ÇO! ¬¬'

Mucoca fea na capa – **traduzindo **– não! Sueço! n.n

Orochimaru - ... ¬¬

Willy – kahaaammm – tosse discreta – Em todo caso aqui está o premio :D

Charlie – AHAAMMMMMM cinqüenta e oito mil barras de chocolate labelados com a marca Wonka de qualidade e gordura... Caso você não engorde em duas semanas devolvemos o seu dinheiro! \Ô/

Kabuto e Orochimaru – o.o'

Kabuto – O...o...chi...a...ú...sam...a... êuh...an...no...er...a...en...ô...á? o.o

Mucoca fea na capa – traduzindo – Orochimaru-sama! Seu plano! Era engordar!? n.n

Orochimaru – o.o'... ãn...

Mucoca fea na capa – traduzindo...? – SIM! Meu plano foi um sueço! LOGO TODOS ESTARAO TAO GORDOS QUE NÃO PODERAO ME DETER!! n.n

Todos – O.O'

...

Pro Adroaldo.

Inexplicavelmente Adroaldo se encontra na antártica.

Adroaldo – vestido de esquimó – tem certeza de que isso foi necessário? ¬¬

Nazaré – Máh clarú! Eu ouvi por ai que Konoha colocou os melhores detetives da TV atrás do coelhinho! u.u

Gaguinho – e-e-e q-que me-melhor lu-lugar pa-pa-para se-se e-e-esco-co-conder?

Adroaldo – Em algum lugar quente como Mayami(Miami) TALVEZ? Ò.Ó!

Nazaré - .. Não ouviu o que eu disse?! E arriscar o CSI?! Nem dando tiro em cabeça de formiga com um rifle calibre 22 é tao fácil u.u

Adroaldo – Ah... x.x' ... –**esbarra em alguma coisa** – AAACK! – cai de cara no chão. –

Nazaré e Gaguinho – Mestre o.o!

Adroaldo – Eu to bem... – **olha pro chão** – Mas o que diabus é isso?! ò.ó

Nazaré – A ponta de um Icebergui? o.õ – **toca no Iceberguí** –

Luz gigantica e cegante -**sai do Icebergui** –

Voz de criança molestada- ugh... onde estou?

Adroaldo – Quem está ai? Ò.ó

Voz de criança molestada – EU PERGUNTEI PRIMEIRO SEU BOIOLA! ¬¬

Adroaldo - ¬¬... está no antártico... qual é a sua graça de veiz... ?

Voz de criança Molestada – O Avatá... Ermm... digo... o Aang! \Ô/

Adroaldo – Aang humm? o.ô

Aang – Aham –**nice guy pose** –

To be continue.


End file.
